I Never Expected This
by iiTeddy-Rawrrz
Summary: Kokonoe is a girl whom used to be friends with Itachi before he killed his clan. She sets out to find him, but what happens when things turn out differently than she could have ever imagined once she does? ItachiXOCXDeidara
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Yay! Another new story! I've already got this story finished on Quizilla. I'm just going to change it around a bit here :) I hope you enjoy it! It's an ItachiXOCXDeidara story. Sorry for any OOCness...of the canons and my own OC.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto characters. If I did own them, I wouldn't have killed Deidara, Itachi, or Sasori.

* * *

I am eating lunch with my mom. She made horrid green bean casserole for some reason. I have no idea why. Though, she insisted we have something healthier for a change. I could be eating ramen right now!

I picked at my food and sighed, "You know, today is 'that' day," I told her.

"What day?" she said and her expression changed to a sad look, "Oh, that day."

Today is the day that my dad died several years ago. I remember it like it was yesterday..the day the village was attacked.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_I was running out of my burning house. Mom was away on a mission somewhere, and I was left home with dad. My dad was out for awhile saying he had to go get something. He told me that we would be coming home later, but later seemed to be too far away._

_The whole village was being attacked. You could see burning houses and buildings everywhere you turned. I was running towards the village exit to get to safety, but as I turned the corner, I saw the most devistating thing I could have ever imagined. This snake guy was hovering over my father with a knife-like, bloody tongue. My dad lay on the ground in a pool of crimson blood with lifeless eyes. I screamed and started to cry hysterically. I fell to my knees. Some ninja from my village had seen me and picked me up and got me to safety. _

_"No! Daddy! Come back!" I kicked and screamed to get the man to let me go. "You stupid man! I'm going to kill you for killing Daddy!" I shouted at the man who killed my father in hope of me killing the man who killed him._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

* * *

After remembering that horrid night, I got up and pushed in my chair. "I'm going out for a bit."

"'All right. Be careful, and come back home soon!" She sounded worried.

* * *

I walked down the village streets and went to the ramen shop that Naruto is usually at. He could always cheer me up. Plus, I was in the mood for ramen.

"Yo, Naruto!" I said to him as I went under the curtain.

"Kokonoe-sempai!" He turned to look at me. "What's up? You look kinda down." He suddenly sounded worried.

"Nothing," I said trying to look cheerful.

"Oh, okay then." He didn't catch it...

I ordered some beef ramen, and naruto and I talked and laughed. He always cheered me up.

"Oh my god! He did that?" I said in disbelief.

Kakashi came in at the same time and looked at me.

"Kokonoe," he said.

"What's up, Kakashi?" I asked.

"Tsunade-sama wants to see you," he said.

"Aww...I haven't finished my ramen," I pouted while looking at my half-finished bowl.

"Kokonoe..." Kakashi said in a warning tone.

"Fine!" I sighed. "Talk to later, Naruto." I frowned and paid for my ramen.

"See ya, Kokonoe-sempai!" he yelled back as I left.

"Soo...what does Tsunade-sama want to see me for? Another mission?" I asked him.

"Probably. She wants to see us both," he replied.

"Hmmm..." I said looking at me feet, concentrating on kicking a rock as I walked.

"What's wrong? You usually only go there when your upset," he asked.

"Nothing really. I was just craving ramen," I replied.

"You only crave ramen when your upset," he pointed out.

"You know me too well," I chuckled a little.

"Well?" he asked impatient, wanting an answer.

"Today is 'that' day," I replied looking up at him.

"Oh.." he replied knowingly, "Sorry."

He took out his perverted book and started to read it. I sighed in boredom, and after awhile of walking, we finally got to the Hokage's office.

"Nice to see you, Kakashi," she turned towards him then me, "Kokonoe."

"Nice to see you too, Hokage-sama," me and Kakashi said in unison while kneeling.

"Kakashi, you have a mission. As for you, Kokonoe, I have something for you. Kokonoe, come forth," she said.

I got up, puzzled, and walked towards her. She handed me a box. It had 'Yoshiyuki' engraved on it.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Your father said to give this to you on this day, when he died, when you're ready. I believe you're ready," she said.

I continued to look at it in disbelief.

"Well, aren't you going to open it?" she asked.

I opened it and my eyes grew big. It was a locket. Though, it isn't just any locket. It was a special locket passed down in our family that gives you some special power. It gives you the power to control a person's actions with your voice.

"No way.." I said in disbelief, looking at the rectangular locket.

She smirked, "Happy?"

I nodded, unable to find words. I put it on and immediately felt more powerful and important.

"So...how does it work?" I asked her.

She sighed, "Use the ox hand-sign and say something."

I did so, "Kakashi, hand me your book."

He did so and tried not to. I noticed a hardly noticable embarrassed look cross his features as he handed it over.

I opened it and laughed, "OH MY GOD!!"

He blushed, "...Give it back!"

I handed it back, "It really works.." I smiled.

"Kakashi, as for your mission, you are going to go with Naruto, Sakura, and the other genin to find Sasuke," she said turning towards him.

"Can I go?" I asked her.

"No," she replied, "you can stay here."

"But..." I protested. "If I go, maybe I can find Itachi. I mean, I've been looking for him as much as Naruto has been Sasuke. Plus, Sasuke is looking for Itachi, so there is a possibility."

"You can look another time. Right now, you can stay home and rest. You just got back from that mission, right?" she replied.

I frowned, "Fine."

I walked back to my house after leaving the Hokage's office. You are probably wondering why I'm looking for Itachi. You see, Itachi is my friend...we grew up together. I've been looking for him ever since he became a missing ninja after he killed his clan. I'm his age, and he is my age.

"Mom, I'm back!" I called to her.

"I'm upstairs, Honey!" she called.

"'Kay!" I called back.

I walked up to my room and shut the door. I began to pack. I don't care if Tsunade-sama said no. I'm going to look for Itachi. She hasn't let me look for him in years! She said it is no use.

After I packed my stuff, I left a note on my desk and left.

This is the beginning of my own search, even if I am becoming a missing ninja myself. I want to find Itachi, at all costs! Because..he's my best friend.

* * *

_Dear Mom,_

_I'm afraid to say I just can't wait around any longer for the Hokage to let me go look for Itachi. Since I now know she'll never let me look again, I decided to look for myself. She told me personally that it was no use._

_I also know that you don't like him, but I do! Nothing will change that either. He's my best friend and always will be, and I don't even know how I can withstand the mistake that he committed along time ago. I like Sasuke too, even though I know for a fact he doesn't like me all too well because I'm friends with his brother._

_I've never told you this, but many years ago, Itachi promised me that no matter what happened or where he was that he would always be there for me and would always be my friend. That was a couple days before the Uchihas' were killed. This is why I still know he remembers me and is my friend. I've already agreed that I would stick by his side with whatever choices that he chose, and killing his clan counts as one of his choices that I am to accept. I have to admit it was hard to accept, and I did get mad at him for it. It took a couple years for me to get over even._

_I'm sorry Mom, but I'm going to look for him, and I'm becoming a Missing-Ninja to do so. I know that leaving the village without orders makes you a Missing-Ninja, and I've already thought about it and decided I don't care. I know he's out there and expecting me sometime soon. It's sort of like a telepathic deal._

_Don't come looking for me. No one will be able to capture me anyway. I've received the 'Yoshiyuki Locket' that's passed down from generation to generation. Tsunade presented it to me, and as she did so she told me that Dad said to give to me on the day he died when I'm ready._

_I always want you to know that I'll always love you and appreciate everything you've ever done for me, from kissing my cuts and bruises when I was young to raising me to become the person I have today. I'll never ever forget you Mom. If anyone was to ever hurt or kill you, I'd avenge you by killing or hurting them back myself. I know you'd never want me to do that, but I would most likely do it anyway._

_With lots of Love,_

_Kokonoe_

_P.S. You can tell Tsunada-sama where I've gone. I don't mind._

_P.S.S. Remember I'll always love you._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ** I apologize for any OOC of the canons. I tried hard not to get them out of character, and truthfully, it's quite difficult. Nevertheless, I'm practicing on not getting them out of character. If you catch any mistakes at all, let me know and I'll try to fix it. R&R!! No flames please.

I'm also sorry that this chapter is so short. :(

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto characters. If I did own them, I wouldn't have killed Deidara, Itachi, or Sasori.

* * *

I walked out the gates, twirling my shoulder-length blonde hair around my finger in the process. I had closed my blue-green eyes casually, as I was the master of not causing any suspicion whatsoever. Well, I think I am.

The guards just ignored me, thinking I was going on a mission. I decided to go find Naruto and the others since he's looking for Sasuke. Sasuke has been targeting Itachi, so he may find him. Better yet, he may have found him!

After awhile of walking I wound up at a big waterfall where I found Naruto and Sasuke fighting. I watched for awhile until Naruto was defeated. I felt bad for him that he couldn't get Sasuke to come back. Kakashi jumped down and carried him back to Konoha where he would be treated. I followed Sasuke where ever he was going.

"Hey," I said to him.

"Why are you here?" he turned around looking at me with evil eyes.

"I have a question," I blinked.

"I won't answer," he said coldly, turning and walking away.

I jumped in front of him, "But it's a simple question," I paused and then asked, "Where's Itachi?"

"Why would you want to know?" he asked.

"Because I'm looking for him, as Naruto is for you," I replied easily.

"Why would you be looking for Itachi?" he replied just as coldly as before.

"You might not remember," I started, "But I was one of Itachi's friends and part of his team. We grew up together."

"You were part of his team? Do you know why--" he said, but I cut him off.

_'I could have sworn he would remember...'_ I thought in confusion.

"No, I do not know why," I replied, "He was always so nice. I don't get it either."

"I don't know where he is," replied Sasuke, turning to walk away.

"Are you telling the truth?" I asked.

"He doesn't know."

I jumped in shock at the sound of a new, deep, ice cold voice.

_'They hid their chakra so well. I didn't even notice that they were there!'_ I shouted in my head.

The person revealed themself, and I gasped. "Itachi?!"

Sasuke turned around quickly. He activated his sharingan immediately, as did Itachi. Itachi's looked different though.

"Nice to see you again, Kokonoe," he stated, "And little brother."

I looked at someone behind him and pointed, "Who's that?"

"Why should I tell you?" the guy said coming out from behind the tree.

I remained quiet.

"Why are you here?" Itachi asked.

"Looking for you," I replied coldly, "Why did you leave the village? Why did you kill your clan?!"

He didn't reply.

"Why won't you answer?" I asked.

Once again, he didn't reply. I threw a kunai at him, and he dodged.

Suddenly, I noticed that Sasuke wasn't there.

"Sasuke?" I whispered.

Sasuke was no where in sight.

"Sasuke?" I asked a little louder.

All of a sudden, I saw a big thing of fire coming towards Itachi. Itachi dodged once again, another attack. But this, time attacked back. I jumped up and hid and watched the two Uchiha's fight.

Once Itachi was about to kill Sasuke, I did the ox hand-sign and shouted, "STOP!" They froze and the guy that's with Itachi looked shocked.

"Don't kill Sasuke," I said towards Itachi with distaste. "I may have promised to accept everything you do, and I actually have." I paused. "I will not let you kill your little brother, Itachi."

"H-How'd you do that?" asked the guy that is with Itachi.

"It's a secret," I replied bluntly.

"I don't need your help," Sasuke looked at me with hatred.

"I saved you. You should be grateful. Otherwise, you would never be able to avenge your family," I replied towards him.

He just looked at me and didn't reply.

"Am I right?" I smirked.

Once again, no reply.

"How'd you do that?" asked Itachi.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Make me freeze," he replied, "I couldn't move at all."

"Secret," I replied again.

"You," I heard a voice say.

I turned towards where I heard it, and I saw someone with a lot of piercings come out from the shadows.

"Would you like to join our organization?" he walked towards me. "I see you've scratched your forehead-protector."

"What organization?" I asked.

"Akatsuki," he replied.

"Depends," I shrugged, "What's it about?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, "What we do?"

I nodded.

"Go on missions and some other things. Plus, you will be able to be with Itachi," he replied.

_'Itachi's in it? Maybe I can join..but then what about Mom? Oh well, I made it this far. I can't go back. Besides, I'm already a Missing-Ninja and told her I most likely won't return,'_ I thought.

After a couple minutes of silence, mostly of me thinking and deciding. Sasuke just stood there confused. I think he was overall curious. The blue-fish-shark guy just stood there next to Itachi, staring at me with hatred it seemed.

_'He seems like a fun person to tease,'_ I noted.

Eventually, I came to a conclusion of what I'd like to do.

"I'll join."

He smirked then all of a sudden, everything went black, and I slipped out of consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I've already noticed that there may be some issues with characters getting out of character. I'm sorry about that. I wrote this a while back I think. Well, bear with me anyway. I'll try to fix it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto characters. If I did own them, I wouldn't have killed Deidara, Itachi, or Sasori.

* * *

I heard voices.

"Do you think she's going to wake up any time soon?" I heard a boy's voice say.

"We still have to explain stuff too…" I heard another man's voice.

I opened my eyes slowly. Everything was blurry at first but soon everything wasn't and my eyes focused. I saw five guys sitting around the couch I was lying on.

"Where am I?" I sat up right all of a sudden and one of them jumped back. "I remember! What happened? I all of a sudden blacked out. Who did it?" I looked between all of them closely, studying them.

"The guy that asked you to join did it, yeah. I don't know why, un," replied a blonde looking guy.

I looked at him, "Who was that guy anyway?"

"The leader of this organization." The blue guy that was with Itachi earlier replied.

"Who are you? I have a right to know now, don't I?" I asked, smirking.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" The blue man paused. "My name is Kisame. I'm Itachi's partner."

"I see." I nodded to him. "I'm Yoshiyuki Kokonoe." I smiled. "Nice to meet you all."

I looked at everyone else, "Who are you all?"

"I'm Tobi! Tobi is a good boy!" Said a guy with an orange mask with swirls.

I giggled, "Okay then."

"I'm Deidara, and this is Sasori, yeah," replied the blonde guy.

"And you already know Itachi," replied Kisame, "Somehow."

"I'm from his village." I looked over at Kisame. "I should know him."

"Konoha, yeah?" asked Deidara.

"Yeah, look at the thing on my forehead." I said pointing to it. "Silly."

"Oh yeah," replied Deidara sheepishly.

After awhile, I was showed to my room and given my cloak, with red clouds on it, and a ring. I sighed and got up to take a shower and get ready.

After I took my shower, I came out of the bathroom and saw someone looking through my bag.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

The person froze.

I walked towards them. They turned around and I saw that it was Tobi.

"Tobi! What are you doing?!" I looked at him. He had a pair of my underwear in his hands.

"You pervert!" I knocked him through my door and he went through the wall across the hall. You could see fire burning in my eyes.

"Don't you ever go through my stuff again," I said evilly, venom dripping off every word. "Got it?"

Tobi nodded and he was shaking. "T-Tobi understands. T-Tobi g-good boy…"

"What are you doing?" I heard someone say.

I turned around and saw the leader looking at me, along with everyone else. Some looked shocked.

"He was looking at my underwear." I said. "What do you expect me to do?"

He sighed and said, "Just don't kill him. No one in the organization is allowed to kill each other." He walked away like he seen these scenes every day.

I went back into my room and attempted to fix my door. I heard someone walk in.

"Hey, what's up, yeah?" the guy asked.

I turned around to see none other than Deidara. "What do you want?"

"Need help, un?" he asked, smiling.

"Sure, I can't get it fixed." I smiled back.

"Some fight you put up back there, yeah," he said.

"Well, he was looking through my stuff and he was holding my underwear. Plus he came into my room when I was getting dressed and stuff in the bathroom. He deserved it," I stated.

"I guess so, un." He looked over the door to check the damage. "Though, I never imagined Tobi to be the kind of person to do that kind of stuff, yeah."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Like, it doesn't seem like Tobi is Tobi, un." he turned to look at me while grabbing some nails and a hammer.

"Hmm…I wonder," I said, "Maybe a spy?" I gasped. "Maybe the people from Konoha sent a spy to spy on me?!"

"That may be it, un," Deidara nodded, starting to fix the door.

"We should check it out," I pointed out.

"Yeah, we probably should, un." He put in the last screw on my door. "There, the door is fixed, yeah."

"Thanks," I replied.

"No problem, yeah," he smiled at me and then we both turned our heads over towards the door when we heard a loud crash followed by a big boom.

"Tobi, get back here!" Kisame yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I'm planning on making this series longer than the one on Quizilla, but I'm not for sure yet. If you've ever read it on there, I'm sure you would understand why I would want to fix it, why I'm not satisfied with it, and why I would want to make it longer. This story is already better on here than it is there.

Well, once again, I apologize for any canons out of character and such. I'm pretty sure they're more in character this chapter. If they're not, let me know and I'll try to fix it however I can.

That's all :) I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto characters. If I did own them, I wouldn't have killed Deidara, Itachi, or Sasori.

* * *

Me and Deidara both ran to where we heard the noise from. We both saw Kisame chasing after Tobi with his sword and Tobi screaming for help.

"What happened?" I asked to anyone.

"Tobi blew up the TV while Kisame was watching his shark shows," Sasori replied.

"Ah...I see, un," Deidara answered.

I looked over at Deidara in question and he shrugged.

I did the ox hand sign and yelled, "Both of you stop it!" They both froze in stop.

I glared at them, "You are so immature. Kisame…why don't you just watch it in your room? You have a TV. I got one the second I moved in, and Tobi, Why in the world did you blow up a TV for crying out loud? What'd they ever do to you?" I asked them. They both just looked at me.

"Good point," Kisame said, but he turned to Tobi, "Thanks to you I missed ten minutes of it." He walked off somewhere, probably to go to his room and watch the rest of his show.

Tobi just stared, I think. I couldn't tell because of the mask.

"What?" I asked, "Aren't you going to talk?"

He turned away and walked out of the room without a word.

"That's definitely not Tobi, yeah…" Deidara noted.

I nodded in response as I stared at the place where he once was.

'_That was definitely strange…That chakra felt so familiar, but I've never known Tobi. That must mean it's definitely someone from my village who was sent to spy on me, and it's also definitely not Tobi like Deidara said!'_

"I'm going back to my room." I turned to face Deidara. "I need to think about something…"

I walked through the open door-way to go back to my room. The only thing that was running through my mind was "That's definitely someone I know" and "That's not the real Tobi."

As I turned a corner, I bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." I looked up from where I fell to see someone I didn't know. "Who are you?"

The person had his mouth covered by some cloth, a large scorpion-like tail hovering over me with dripping deathly poison, a hunch-back, and evil eyes. It frightened me terribly, but I didn't show it.

The person pulled back his tail, as it seemed he recognized me as no threat. Well, that kind of made me mad. We never met before and he finds me no threat. Am I really not that convincing?

"It's me…" he glared. "Sasori."

"Eh?!" My eyes grew wide.

"This is a puppet. I'm inside it."

"Amazing…" I looked at it, taking in every little detail. "Did you make it?"

"What do you think? Of course I did!" He looked offended.

"Sorry…" I smiled sheepishly.

I stood up from the ground and looked down at the puppet. "Well, I'll be going now. I have some stuff to figure out…"

He didn't reply, so I just walked on to my room.

'_Well, that was interesting. I never thought Sasori would be a puppeteer. That's not what I need to be thinking about, though. I need to figure out whose chakra that was. It must've been someone I didn't see often but knew, if I recognize it. Now who could that be…?'_

I got to my room quickly, since it wasn't that far a walk.

"Tobi, what are you doing in here?" I looked through my doorway and saw Tobi sitting on the floor. He didn't move. "Tobi…? Are you all right?"

He looked up at me, stood up, and walked slowly towards me with a visible kunai in hand. I shut the door quickly, locking it in the process.

"Tobi, what are you doing?" I asked with a calm voice, but I was actually kind of frightened. I didn't know who the actual ninja was or how talented they were.

I gasped at this sudden bright flash of white light, and I felt light headed somehow and fell to the ground.

"What—" I wrapped my arms around myself as I felt like the air had been sucked out of me. I gasped for air. It felt like my lungs were being squashed. "Did…do?!" I coughed, and I squinted down in the midst of gasping for air. I saw blood.

* * *

I woke up and I was in a room, tied by chakra strings on the wall. The walls were made out of stone and there were bars on the windows, most likely made out of chakra too. I sensed chakra everywhere. This room was probably made so you can't get out unless you are released. There was no bed, bathroom, or anything. It was just a blank room with nothing.

"I see you have awoken," I heard a female voice say. I turned to see Tsunade at the door with some ANBU. I stared and nodded.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You have probably realized by now that you were knocked out," she said.

"Yes, indeed I have," I replied.

"You were knocked out by Pervy-sage," I heard Naruto say.

"Naruto has something to tell you," she said staring at him, "Make it fast!"

He walked into the room, and just by looking at him I could tell he hadn't slept in days. His clothes were filthy, his hair was even more wild-looking if that was possible, and dirty. It was such a horrid sight, knowing I did that to him.

"Why did you leave?!" he asked with teary eyes.

I turned my head away with no answer. I couldn't bear to look at him.

"Everyone misses you," he added in desperation.

"Indeed," replied Tsunade, "you were one of the strongest here, and you were someone people trusted. Though, now the trust has been broken. I'll give you two options. You can come back with a second chance, or you can be killed for leaving your country and being an S-Ranked ninja. You have until sunrise to give your answer. Until then, we will let you be. The ANBU will be here later to ask questions."

"Please come back," Naruto said, following Tsunade out the door.

"Wait!" I called, "Naruto...I have a question."

"What?" he stopped and didn't turn around. He was shaking, and his fists were clenched tightly. It seemed he was trying so hard not to shout something at me.

"How's my mom?" I asked.

"Fine," he replied.

I watched their retreating backs. I just hung there on the wall, with aching limbs. I sighed in frustration.

_'Naruto looked so sad. Maybe I should come back. Though, what about the friends I made in the Akatsuki? Well, they're not really friends yet. They're more or so acquaintances. There's Itachi, Deidara, Kisame, and somewhat Sasori. I don't know what to do.'_

"What should I do?" I asked out loud to myself.

I heard a large explosion. I looked up and turned my head towards the window.

_'An attack? By who?'_

"Don't worry Kokonoe! We're coming, yeah!" I heard Deidara shout from nearby. I saw a flying, clay bird outside.

"I'm in here!" I yelled so they can follow my voice.

"Where?!" Deidara said back.

"She's in the cell." I think Itachi said. He sounded really aggravated.

Deidara ran over towards my cell and took out a clay bird, attached it to the wall, did a hand sign, and it blew up. Though, there was no effect.

"What the hell, yeah?! What is this thing made out of, un?" I heard Deidara say.

"There's chakra everywhere in here, I don't know how either. I guess we'll have to figure out how to break the chakra or whatever," I said.

"Hmm…How do we do that, un?" he asked in thought.

"Not the slightest clue," I replied, sighing.

"What are you doing near Kokonoe's cell?! Get away from there!" I heard Naruto's voice.

"I'll take care of him," I heard a very familiar voice say.

"Itachi, yeah?" Deidara asked, confused.

"I was given an order to defeat him," Itachi said.

"Oh yeah, I remember, un," Deidara said, knowingly.

Naruto attempted to go and attack Deidara, but Itachi blocked.

"I'm your opponent," Itachi said, "Not him."

Naruto growled, "Okay then, I'll fight you first. But then I'm fighting that girl!"

I chuckled.

"What's so funny, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Nothing, oh nothing," I said.

I sent chakra up to my fingernails and started to saw off the chakra strings around my wrists. I eventually got them off, but then I fell forward and hit my head on the wall between my legs.

"Ouch!" I said.

Deidara started chuckling while he was making another thing of clay to attempt and get the cell wall broken. I got the strings off my feet and stood up and walked around. I walked over to the door, and noticed there was a lock.

"Why not try and find the key? Or at least blow off the door knob so the door will open? It doesn't seem there is any chakra on the door," I stated.

"Okay, back up, yeah," he said as I did so.

He blew up the door, and it actually worked! I danced and ran out and hugged Deidara.

"Yay, I'm free!" I exclaimed. He laughed.

"You're welcome, yeah," he said.

"Thanks," I stated.

Then I remembered, "What about Tobi?"

"We're going to get him know, un," he replied, "He is in the cell right next to you."

"Oh, really?" I asked.

"Yes, un," he said, smiling in what seemed to be thought. Maybe he remembered a happy memory of some kind. I'm not for sure.

I looked over and saw Naruto unconscious on the ground. I looked at him sadly.

"What's wrong?" Deidara asked.

"Nothing. He was just my friend is all," I replied and started to walk away, so I wouldn't cry.

Itachi and Deidara looked at me confused and followed. As we were walking, we got surrounded by a group of ANBU. I looked at them, and smirked. I took out a kunai and got ready for battle.

"Why don't you just use that one thing?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, that you did to Kisame and Tobi, un," Deidara asked.

"Don't you think this way is more interesting?" I replied.

"Good point, yeah," Deidara replied easily.

After this little talk, the ANBU didn't talk any longer to attack. They began to come after us.

I dodged their attacks, but all of a sudden I was put into a genjutsu. I saw the night that my dad died. He was on the ground, and he looked up at me.

"Help me, Kokonoe," he gasped and coughed up blood, "Kokonoe! Help me!"

His voice faded out as he fell limp to the ground, dead. I looked at him, horrified. I was sure my eyes were as large as dinner plates. Every part of my body was shaking in shock, fear, and anxiety. Tears began to stream down my face.

"No..." I shook my head back and forth. "Daddy, no! Come back!" My voice stopped in my throat as I saw a large ghost, larger than the town, appeared in front of me. It was Dad.

His rose his hands, and Konoha went up in flames. The sky grew dark, black. There was no rain, but it was thundering and lightning. The thunder resonated in my ears each time it bellowed across the time.

"Dad...?!" I asked in fear. He looked angry.

"You killed me! You didn't save me!" He roared. "You're worthless…!" He went to pound his fist on me, and I broke down crying. "I'm never coming back for a piece of trash like you!"

Right before he hit me, everything disappeared. Where I was before became visible. The genjutsu was gone. I guess they attacked the ANBU that was doing it, so it stopped the effect. Itachi and Deidara had already beaten the other ANBU.

I noticed tears streaming down my face, and I wiped them away quickly in an attempt so no one would see.

"Why are you crying, un?" Deidara asked. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, let's go," I said quietly and walked on to Tobi's cell.

'_I hate genjutsus…'_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I'm beginning to get a lot more plans than I already had for this story. I'm pretty sure they'll be at least a sequel. If you find anything wrong with the stories, like errors, message me or post a review.

Well, this chapter gets a little sad and there's definitely some out-of-character style of the famous Uchiha Itachi. Either way, it's supposed to be there. I hope you enjoy! :) R&R!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto characters. If I did own them, I wouldn't have killed Deidara, Itachi, or Sasori.

* * *

When we over to Tobi's cell, the door was already busted open. We walked in and we saw on the ground, Tobi. He was hurt severely. Deidara ran over to Tobi as Itachi and I stood there speechless.

"Tobi, yeah!" Deidara turned him over onto his back to get a better look at his front. "Tobi, wake up, yeah!"

His robe was bloody with big holes in it, his mask had a big dent in it, but none the less, it was still on his face. I looked at him horrified.

Itachi walked over and felt Tobi's pulse. "He's still alive." He paused. "Barely."

Deidara picked up Tobi and carried him on his back. "We're leaving, un. I won't let Tobi die, yeah!"

Tears streamed down my face silently, but I didn't take any notice. I didn't even make a sound. I silently followed Deidara and Tobi with Itachi behind me. Deidara threw a clay bird on the ground and it grew. He jumped on and me and Itachi followed suit. We saw some more ninja running after us, but the bird took off to the skies. We flew away at an amazing speed back to the hideout.

The ride had been silent. None of us spoke. Not even Deidara, surprisingly. He seemed like the kind to never shut up.

When we made it to the hideout, we all jumped off the bird and Deidara immediately dashed for the door. I went straight to my room to take a bath. It helps me relax.

After my bath, I walked out in my pajamas. I sighed and lay down on my bed.

I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." I didn't bother to look up to see who it is.

"What did you see in the genjutsu earlier?" I heard a very familiar voice.

I sat up and looked over towards them. "Why do want to know, Itachi-kun?"

"No reason." he said with no emotion whatsoever.

"I saw the night that my dad was killed." I looked away. "But it was altered."

"I see." Itachi paused. "That's why you were so quiet on the way back. You're usually loud."

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "How rude!"

He smirked and turned around to leave, "That's all I wanted."

"Wait!" I shouted, and he stopped, "Why do you want to know?"

"Just because." He left without another word.

"He can be so weird sometimes," I sighed and lay back down.

After a couple minutes, I shot up from my bad and gasped. "I wonder if Deidara and Tobi's okay!"

I ran out the door and took a straight route to the infirmary. I didn't bother to knock. I just opened the door. I saw Deidara was in there. He looked troubled and worried.

"Worried?" I asked.

"What do you think, yeah?" He didn't even look at me.

I sighed and sat down next to him. I gave him a side hug and he didn't hug back.

"He's an idiot, yeah," Deidara said.

"Yes," I said quietly, "He'll be fine. Tobi's strong."

_'At least I hope. Tobi, please be okay. You worried me sick just seeing you on the ground like that!'_ I thought.

"How do you know, un?" he asked, "Even Leader said he might not make it, yeah."

"Just have faith," I pulled away and smiled.

"You're right. Let's just hope he'll be okay, un," Deidara sighed, "Even though he's annoying and a coward, yeah, he makes it more lively around here, yeah."

"Really? I haven't met the real Tobi yet, so I wouldn't really know," I replied.

"Oh that's right, un! You haven't, yeah," Deidara said.

"Nope, I indeed have not met the real Tobi of the Akatsuki," I smiled.

"Well, we'll just have to really hope he wakes up now, yeah. Just see how annoying he can be for yourself, un," Deidara smirked at me.

"What are you two in here babbling about?" we heard someone say on the other said of the door.

"Nothing really, Sasori-danna, yeah," Deidara replied.

Sasori sighed in defeat at something, "Dinners ready."

He turned around and left and Deidara and I got up to go eat dinner. For dinner we had steak, mashed potatoes and gravy, bread and butter, and peas.

I looked at it like it was the best thing in the world. I sat down and dug in right away.

Some people laughed.

"What?! I haven't eaten in forever!" I said playfully pouting.

They laughed again and I turned my back to them playfully. I turned back around after a moment and laughed with them.

After dinner I went upstairs to my room and played a little big of video games and went to bed.

* * *

I woke up to the repeated banging on my door. I growled and through my covers off of me and opened the door to see a crying Deidara who tackled me in a hug.

"Tobi's dead, yeah! Tobi's dead, yeah!" he said over and over. My eyes widened and I hugged back and took him over to my bed.

"It's okay, Deidara." I rubbed his back soothingly. "Shhh…It'll be okay," I reassured him.

"It's not okay, yeah. I was hoping you could meet him and, and, and," I shushed him.

I began to cry a little too from seeing he is so miserable. I hugged him again and he cried more. He eventually passed out, and I laid him down and walked downstairs.

I sighed, "Is there any way to bring Tobi--"

I was cut off by the people of the Akatsuki shaking their heads no. I sighed and sat down at the table. Food was put in front of me, but I didn't touch it.

"Why aren't you eating?" Sasori asked.

"I'm not hungry for that. I want ramen," I said.

Itachi grabbed my arm and dragged away from the table and into the hallway.

"What's wrong? Are you worried about Deidara?" he asked.

"You know me too well," I chuckled.

"You're always upset when you crave ramen. I've known you since we were little. Of course I know you too well," he said.

I sighed, "I'm worried about Deidara, yes."

"He'll be okay," he told me, "He was just close too Tobi whether he liked to admit it or not. He'll be over it eventually, since he has to move on some time."

"How long is eventually?" I asked.

"Not sure," he said and walked off, "You should go check up on him."

"'Okay," I replied, "Thanks, Itachi."

I walked back up to my room, hoping for the best.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** This story should be finished by today or tomorrow. I have it finished, like I said before, but I've been just been too lazy to upload them up here. I know it's short. Either way, I hope you enjoy. R&R Please!! :)

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own the Naruto characters. I only own my OC.

* * *

I opened the door to the room he was in, and he was sitting on the ground up against the wall. He seemed to be passed out. I saw that his sleeve was rolled up, and he had blood running down from his wrist. His other hand was holding a knife. I gasped. He cut his wrist! And deep! I ran over to him and started to shake his shoulders.

"Deidara! Deidara!! DEIDARA!" I exclaimed.

Sasori came into the room and dropped whatever he was making and ran over to me and Deidara. He saw what had happened and his eyes got big. He didn't know what to do; you could just tell.

I started to cry and scream his name repeatedly. Hidan came in and saw. He picked up Deidara and carried him to the infirmary, and Sasori and I followed.

"Will he be all right?" I asked, sniffing.

"Probably," Hidan replied.

Sasori followed silently behind Hidan, along with me. We were told to wait outside the room.

"Why he would go so far as to cut himself?" I asked myself quietly with head in my hands. I was shaking my head roughly while crying silently.

"I don't know," Sasori replied, shaking his head.

Hidan opened the door about fifteen minutes later.

"He's all right," Hidan said.

"Really?!" I said a little happy.

_Today's been the worst day ever, but it just got a tad better. I thought I was going to lose Deidara, and he is one of my best friends here,_ I thought while walking inside the room.

Hidan stopped me by grabbing my wrist, "Try and cheer him up, will you? I think you're the only one that can do it."

"I'll try my best," I smiled softly.

"Deidara?" I asked softly.

"Yoshi-chan, yeah?" he replied.

"Yoshi-chan?" I asked playfully, trying to lighten the mood.

He smiled, "It's your new nickname, un."

"How are you feeling?" I asked sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"I've been better, yeah," he replied silently, rolling over away from my face.

"Dei-chan?" I asked, tugging his shoulder a little. He pulled it away.

"Go away!" he screamed.

I looked at him, hurt.

_Why does it have to be this way?_ I questioned my self mentally.

"Fine," I replied and got up and left the room.

Sasori, who was coming in, looked at me questioningly.

"What'd you do, now?" I heard him say to Deidara.

I walked back up to my room and plopped down on my bed and cried a little.

"Still crying? Why? You're not the one feeling all the emotions like Deidara is," I heard someone say.

"Itachi, like you would understand! I'm trying to share the pain with him! I feel terrible for him! As much as I know he doesn't like to have someone pity him," I paused for a second, "I can't help it but feel sorry for him."

By now, I was throwing pillows and random objects at the wall. Sometimes they would go over to Itachi, but would dodge with ease.

"I'll leave you to sort out your emotions," Itachi said and left the room.

"Did he come in to let me release some anger…?" I questioned myself aloud.

"Probably," I heard someone say. I looked over to the door. I saw Kisame standing there.

"What do you want?" I questioned.

"Just stopped by to see how things were going. They seem to be running smoothly," he said sarcastically.

"Just so you know that Uchiha there may seem bad, but he knows when to talk and what not. He may seem kind of rude sometimes, but can be nice when he wants to be. He's just misunderstood," he said then left, "Talk to you later!"

"What do I do?" I slumped down the wall, leaning my head against it.

I heard a knock on my door.

"What?" I questioned. The person opened the door.

The one and only Deidara was at the door with puffy red eyes.

"Sorry for yelling at you, un," he said softly.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** There's a slight almost-lemon in this chapter. Well, not exactly a lemon. It's more or so just making out. Just giving a warning :) Either way, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. It starts to get slightly more depressing here...R&R please!

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own the Naruto characters. I only own my OC.

* * *

"Why were you so grumpy in there anyway?" I asked ignoring the apology.

He sighed and walked over to me. I turned my head and wrinkled my nose, annoyed. He sighed again and sat down next to me on the floor. I looked over at him from the corner of my eye. He seemed to be thinking of a way to put what he wanted to say into words.

"What was I thinking of, yeah," he paused, furrowing his brow in thought, "Okay, un."

He sat up from the wall, and I turned to look at him, still annoyed. He cringed at the look in my eye, and started to speak.

"What I was thinking about at that moment," he paused, "was about how you always helped me when I needed it, un. I just felt like I was never any use to you, yeah."

He looked at me for some kind of reaction. I actually was giving him my full attention now.

"When I'm around you," his face started to turn really red, "Never mind, un. You probably don't want to hear that about now."

"What?" I asked, gaping at him, "Say it!"

_What was he going to say?!_ I thought anxiously.

He looked at me, still nervous and blushing.

_He looks kind of cute,_ I thought.

He took a shaken breath, and began to speak, "I guess, when I'm around you, I always get this weird feeling, un. Like something in my chest that wants to explode and go, 'Bang!' I don't know what it is. It got really bad in the hospital thing in the other room. I started to cry because you seemed so upset when you left, yeah. I felt like I did something horrible and just had to comfort you and say sorry. I hate to see you so upset, yeah! I feel like my world will come crashing down if you are upset or hurt. I just want to know why it is I feel like that, yeah. Is it--"

I smiled at him, "That's called 'love,' Dei-chan."

I cut him off as he tried to speak by pressing my lips against his. His face turned beat red, but nonetheless, he kissed back just as passionately.

I broke the kiss and smiled at him. He looked up at me, shocked.

"Do you feel the same way, yeah?" he whispered to me.

"Of course!" I stated, "Otherwise I would have never helped you that much. I felt the same way when you were so upset. It made me feel like my world was coming to end. Like a big bomb was about to explode and my life would end at any given moment," I told him truthfully.

He smirked and laughed and picked me up. I was sitting on his lap with my legs around his waist before, but when he picked me up, he lifted me up in the air and twirled me around.

I giggled as he did so. He put me on the bed, and straddled my hips.

I looked at him questioningly, "Aren't you hungry at all?"

"Kind of, yeah," he said looking at me.

"Want to go get something to eat?" I asked him, "I'm kind of hungry too."

"In a while, un," he replied.

"Why not now?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and putting hands behind my head.

"Because, un," he said and started to tickle me.

"Oh my god!" I laughed so hard, "Deidara! Stop, please!"

"No, yeah," he started to laugh himself.

He stopped and stared for a second, and then he crashed his lips on to mine. I was startled a moment, but I returned it. He broke the kiss for breath and put his hand on my neck. I was shocked to find his hand licking and nipping at the sensitive skin on my neck.

"Deidara?" I moaned unwillingly.

"What, yeah?" he asked, smirking.

"We shouldn't--" I gasped as his hand bit my neck and he covered my mouth with his other hand, that kissed me.

"Shhh..." he whispered.

I pushed his hand away from my mouth and shouted, "Deidara, stop!"

The hand I had pushed away started to go up my shirt. I pushed him off and ran out of the room, almost in tears.

_  
How could he?_ I thought, _Is it only lust?_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: ** This one has a big surprise at the end! I hope you really, really enjoy this chapter and the rest of the series. There's a total of 14 chapters. There is going to be a sequel after it. :) R&R please!!

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own the Naruto characters, but I do own my OC! :)

* * *

I walked outside and sat up against a random tree.

"What's wrong?" I heard someone ask.

I turned around to find a stranger.

"Huh?" I asked, rubbing eyes.

_Do they not know what the Akatsuki is? I mean, the cloak should so give it away,_ I thought.

"Nothing," I smiled, but put my hand inside my kunai pouch to be safe. I grabbed on and kept it hidden and ready.

"Then why are you crying?" he asked, smiling. His smile was so untrustworthy and fake it wasn't funny.

He took out a kunai from behind his back, but it was sort of visible at his side.

I stood up and started to move away, but he was too quick, and pushed me over a cliff.

I screamed loudly, "Someone, help!"

"Stupid Akatsuki! That's what you get for destroying my village!" the unknown stranger bellowed across the deserted area.

* * *

I saw my life flashing before my eyes, and I screamed as loud as I could. I could feel the wind blowing my hair around. My life, now that I think about it, was an OK life despite my father being murdered by that snake guy.

I felt tears sting my eyes as I thought about how I was dying. The guy I sort of liked tried to make out with me and get in my pants the second we confessed. That's just so wrong. Though, at the same time, my sort of best friend Itachi doesn't talk to me like he used to. He used to be so kind and caring, but know...he is like a closed book. Hard to read, he still cares but you can't really tell because of the way he shows it. Like he came in and made me angry just so I could release anger. I didn't realize he was helping until I finished releasing most of it.

I guess this is it...I'm going to die...I'm **going** to **die**!

"I don't want to die! Someone help me!" I yelled, even though I doubt I could be saved.

Though, wasn't Deidara a clay guy? He could make a big bird thing and come and save me, couldn't he? Though, I doubt he would save me after the way I reacted, right?

I'm going to die...I'm going to die...I don't want to die, though!

I yelled, I screamed, and I called for help. The only sound I could hear was the roaring and maniac-like laughter coming from the murderer that pushed me off of a giant cliff.  
I could smell rain from the clouds that hovered above the cliff. It was quite chilly up near our hideout. We were about in the middle of a giant mountain, after all. The only thing I could taste was the taste of Deidara's lips from our make-out session. I could still taste it. It was a pleasant taste that I never would taste again. After all, I'm still falling I believe.  
I could hear the rustling of my jacket, the sound of the wind soaring through my ears as I still move through the air.

I could touch the air only, and my jacket that is still rustling in the wind. But wait, what's this? I feel something smooth and carved with great expertise.

It's only now that I noticed my eyes are closed. I opened them and came face to face with Itachi.

"Itachi?" I asked, "I passed out?"

He nodded and looked down at me.

_Is that a smile on his face?_ I thought.

"I'm not going to die?" I asked him.

He smirked, "Not yet."

"Yet?" I asked, confused.

"Everyone dies eventually," Itachi explained truthfully.

I looked to my right and saw that familiar blonde head.

_Deidara?_ I thought slightly shocked.

"Why did you two save me?" I asked.

"I ran out after he pushed off the cliff, un. I was going to apologize for moving too fast on you, yeah. I felt horrible about it, yeah," Deidara told me, quietly and kind of sad-like.

I smiled softly, "It's okay. I forgive you. Just don't ever do that unless I am ready."

Deidara looked at me from over his shoulder, and he smiled at me, "I promise, yeah."

Itachi looked down at me.

"Why did you save me?" I asked him.

"I saw Deidara panic, and I just followed him to make sure he wouldn't do anything stupid. He almost jumped after you, but I told him to make one of his stupid clay birds to fly down and catch you," he explained.

Deidara looked at him, shocked, "Stupid bird thing, yeah?! It's art, un! Art is not stupid!"

Itachi looked at him; his face showed no emotion whatsoever. I looked between the two and got out of Itachi's grip. I sat between the two on the bird. Deidara landed it, and we got off. We came face to face with the one guy, still laughing because he thought I was dead.

"I killed an Akatsuki member! I cannot believe it!" he shouted.

I came up behind him and did the ox hand sign. I made sure I walked behind him quietly and hid my hands, this way he didn't know I was there, and he wouldn't be ready for me to attack right away.

"Since when did I ever die?" I questioned. My face looked petrifying and had a sinister look. My voice was even worse though. Even the devil would be terrified if he had seen my face right now.

He looked at me and backed away a little to the side, so he wouldn't fall off the cliff.  
I smirked, making my face even more terrifying, and he cringed.

I couldn't see Deidara or Itachi, but I could just imagine them looking surprised by how evil I can be.

I showed the ox hand sign to him, and I shouted, "JUMP OFF THE CLIFF AND DIE!"

Everyone inside the hideout could probably hear me. He did what I said and screamed on the way down.

I smirked and fell backwards a little. That took a lot of energy. I was still worn out from all the depression of Deidara being sad for quite a long while it seemed, and beating myself up over it.

I felt someone catch me and looked up to see Deidara. I smiled at him, and he returned it. He picked me up and began to take me into the hideout. Itachi followed us. I passed out from exhaustion.

I really beat myself up from Deidara being upset. I told him Tobi would be all right, but he died. I felt like I betrayed him, and lied. Which I kind of did, but I only said it so he would at least have some remaining hope inside of him. I didn't know why, but I feel better know that he feels better.

Though, the question still remains on whether or not I actually love him, or if it's just a crush...or even lust, perhaps.

I opened my eyes slowly, and I looked to my left and saw Deidara asleep in a chair by the bed I was laying on. I looked over to my left and saw Itachi reading a book in an arm chair on the other side of the room.

"Itachi?" I questioned.

He looked up, "You're finally awake, huh?"

I nodded, "How long have I been out?"

"Only about four hours. You passed from exhaustion. Hidan examined you a little, but don't worry, he didn't take off your clothes. He just checked your blood pressure and pulse."

I sighed of relief, "Thank goodness."

I heard him shut the books, and I then heard footsteps and noticed he got up, "Do you remember what our parents told us along time ago?"

"What? They said many things," I questioned.

"About our future," he replied.

"No, what?" I was curious.

'What? What did they say about our future?' I said mentally.

"Do you remember," he paused, "When they sat us down in the sitting room at my house when we were around eight and told us..."

He looked hesitant to continue.

"They told us what, Itachi?" I wrinkled my nose in frustration. I wanted to satisfy my curiosity, and it wasn't helping if he wouldn't spill the beans.

"Remember when they said that we were to be married?" he said.

"What?!" I sat upright, "You mean we have an arranged engagement and you're my fiancé?!"

He nodded, "You really don't remember?"

He shook his head and continued, "Well, we never really agreed with it when we were younger. We went along with it, but you always complained you didn't like me that way. I never really minded. Though, you went off and you made out with Deidara anyway. Now I see why. You just 'forgot' about our parents' arrangement. That explains many things."

He paced the room, nodding.

"What?" I whispered aloud.

_Itachi is my fiancé?!_ I shouted mentally, I don't even remember that family meeting!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** I made a mistake in the last author's note. There's only 13 chapters to this story, so it's coming to a close. Either way, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and the rest of the story. It was fun writing it. :) R&R please!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Naruto characters. I only own my OC.

* * *

"Yoshi-chan!" I heard someone exclaim in my ear.

I groaned in pulled what I thought to be the covers over my head. I heard someone chuckle near me. I groaned, yawned, rubbed my eyes, and sat up to smack heads with some person who disturbed my sleep.

"Ouch!" I yelled, holding my head.

I groaned in irritation and rubbed my forehead furiously. I opened my eyes to come face to face with an unknown guy.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" I heard someone yell.

My eyes grew wide. I went to do the ox hand sign, but the guy grabbed my hands.

"I don't think so," he sneered.

My eyes grew even wider than they already were. I let a cry as I felt the guy roughly smack me when I wasn't expecting it.

_I let my guard down...shoot!_ I yelled at myself mentally. I growled and glared at him.

"Who are you?!" I asked evilly.

"Oh feisty. I like 'em that way," he laughed in a perverted way.

I glared harder.

He chuckled, "Let me ask you something," he leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Do you like it rough...or not?"

I screwed my face up in disbelief. I kneed him where the sun doesn't shine, or, in other terms, in the family jewels.

He fell off what I was sleeping on and crouched up in a ball on the floor, clutching where I kneed him. I scoffed and looked around the room. Deidara, Kisame, and Sasori were hung on the wall by their arms and ankles. They were chained.

Deidara was struggling to get out of the grip. I sighed and saw the keys in the man's pocket. I did the ox sign.

"Un-chain those three from the walls," I ordered emotionlessly.

"W-What the?" the guy cried in surprise.

He had gotten up and did so.

"Now if there is any other Akatsuki members trapped here," I paused, "Go free them."

He had walked off, and I heard the surprised murmurs of the other Akatsuki members. I followed him. Deidara and the others were on my tail.

I watched him release both of them. I still had my guard up. It seems he was the only one here in this misty cave he had brought us too. There were only Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Konan, Zetsu, and I at this place. I was surprised to see Konan here. She's really strong, Zetsu too.

I still don't see how I managed to not wake up when I was brought here...unless I was under some genjutsu or something.

"Kill yourself," I ordered the man.

He picked up a sharp item on the floor; it looked a rock, and stabbed himself. It was a sharp shard of some sort. He quickly died soon after his moans of agony and screams of pain. I sighed and put my hands down, emotion returning to my eyes.

"So where are the others?" I asked all of sudden, smirking proudly.

"They escaped," said Konan.

"I see," I nodded, "So where are we?"

"Hidden Village of the Mist," Sasori replied, "We should get going. Hey Deidara, make a couple birds so we can fly back to the new hideout."

My eyes widened in shock as Sasori never wanted to fly, unless it was a must. Was it a must, I didn't know, but by the way Sasori had said it, it must be.

"I guess, yeah," Deidara replied unwillingly, "Since we have to." And there's my answer.

We all found the exit, eventually. We had to make several turns, and a few times we were almost hit with falling rocks that blocked our exits. Deidara tried to blow them up a few times, but we stopped him since it would make the cave collapse. He had started to get annoyed.

He made a couple birds for us to fly on. On one bird it was Deidara, Sasori and I, with me in the middle of the two, and then Zetsu and Konan on the other. Those two scared me a little.

Deidara drove us to the new hideout. I guess Leader told all of us when I was asleep that we were switching hideouts and where it was. I guess he knew someone found us...but who could it be?

We eventually made it to the new hideout. We walked inside, and I saw Itachi pacing.

"Itachi?" I said aloud.

His head snapped up and he looked surprised to see me.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked him.

"You can after our meeting," I heard leader say.

I jumped, startled.

_I didn't even feel his presence! What's going on with me?!_ I thought.

I sighed and nodded, agreeing. I didn't really have a choice anyway. He smirked and walked away.

I saw some people give me worried glances. I raised an eyebrow and shrugged it off. I followed Itachi to the meeting room.

"I found out who found our old hideout," Leader said, "It was the same person who pushed Kokonoe off of the cliff. He wrote a note for someone to find, revealing our place."

He glared at me, and I gulped, "Really?"

"Indeed," he scowled at me.

I got an uneasy feeling from all the glares of the other members, besides Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, and Sasori. They didn't glare at me.

"Sorry," I said all of a sudden, "I didn't know."

"He had fallen into Konoha from the cliff, and a boy named Kiba found it. He reported it to the Hokage. I guess his dog had found and given it to him," he said, "I want Konoha destroyed. Therefore, I'm sending Itachi, Kokonoe, Kisame, and Deidara on this mission to destroy the village."

My eyes grew large. I remembered the last time that happened. It wasn't pretty. The other three that was going with me didn't seem to mind. I cared! I don't want the same thing that happened before to me to happen to somebody else.

"Do I have-" I started.

"Yes, you have to. I order you to do so," Leader said, "This meeting is over. I expect you four to leave by tomorrow morning."

Itachi grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room. He dragged me up to his room, and he shut the door behind him.

"Do I have to?" I sniffed.

I had started to cry. He groaned in frustration and hugged me.

"Yes, you have to," he stated emotionlessly.

"Why?" I asked.

"He said," was all he replied with.

"I don't have to do anything anyone tells me!" I screamed. I pulled away from him, and I ruffled my hair in frustration.

_I don't have to do anything!_ I paced the room, clenching my teeth in anger. I eventually stopped, huffed, and sat against the wall with my knees to my chest. I squeezed my eyes shut, and moaned in disagreement.

"I don't want to," I finally said.

Itachi sat down next to me, emotionless.

"Why?" I asked, my voice quivering.

He looked at me, "Why what?"

"Why does history have to repeat itself," I leaned my head on his shoulder, letting my tears fall, "I never expected this to happen of all things, Itachi."

He hugged me, and he also let me cry again.

_At least I have Itachi with me,_ I thought, _I think I'm actually beginning to love him. Now that I think about it...I've not had time to think about that night he told me I was engaged to him. I don't really regret finding out though. I don't mind marrying him. He's perfect..._

I cried for awhile, but we eventually had to get ready for tomorrow morning when we set off, letting history repeat itself once again. Only this time, I had to be the one to do it with four of my friends. How ironic...I was in the destruction and hated it. It caused to me to be miserable for years, but now I am causing it...and will be causing someone else to be just as miserable as I was.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Three more chapters now. Wow...As I read through this as I proofread some of it (kind of)...I remember writing it. I even remember making the info before writing it. I wasn't exactly satisfied with the ending, so I may add some words and more descriptions to the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It gets really intense towards the end. :) R&R Please!!

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own the Naruto characters, only my OCs.

* * *

"Go away!" I groaned, rolling over.

I attempted several times to get away from the thing shaking me.

"If you don't get out of bed, Leader will get angry!" I heard an all-to-familiar voice call out to me.

"Who's Leader?" I slurred and rolled over again to get away from the hand, but this time, I fell off the bed.

I heard a groan of annoyance, and I sat up, yawned, and rubbed my eyes and then stood up and stretched. I opened to my eyes to see everyone staring at me funny. I blinked a couple times and looked down in a mirror at my appearance. My hair was standing up in random spots, my cheeks were tear-stained and mascara-stained, my eyes were somewhat red and puffy, and I had on a white button-up shirt that was half way off my shoulder. It was a short shirt that barley covered my bottom, so my legs were clearly exposed.

I yelled and pushed everyone out of the room, "I'll be ready in about a half-hour! Wait for me outside!"

I heard mummers of "Okays!" and "All rights!" but I also heard some annoyed ones. I got dressed after showering, and I got a steamed towel for my eyes to make the puffiness go away. I put on my make-up after that.

I put on a green and black stripped tank-top, black ninja-capris, blue-ninja-shoes, and I had no gloves on today.

I taped up my legs, and I also taped up my hands, but I left my fingers free of tape.  
After I applied my cloak and my blue ninja head-band with a scrape over it now embedded, I left my room to the entrance of the now-exposed hide-out.

"Are you ready now?" Kisame asked.

"Yes," I replied, quietly.

"It'll be all right!" Deidara patted my back.

I smiled a fake smile up at him. Though, it was very convincing. He bought it.

Deidara made a couple birds for us all to ride on, one for Deidara and I, and one for Kisame and Itachi.

I switched with Kisame because I felt safer with Itachi than Deidara from the previous incident in my bedroom. Deidara was puzzled, but he seemed to shrug it off. Half flight there was silent except for the wind rushing passed us.

"Are you all right?" I heard Itachi whisper to me.

I nodded slowly.

He sighed, "Don't think too much about it."

"I should, though," I said back to him, "I mean, after what I saw the last time they tried to destroy Konoha, I don't want to see any of that again."

I fought back a few sobs, and I felt Itachi wrap his arms around me, but he seemed **very** hesitant.

"You're not used to showing affection or love anymore, huh?" I whispered to me.

I got no reply, so I just sighed assuming I was right.

"We're here!" Kisame told to us as quietly as possible.

I felt very nervous all of a sudden, but Itachi practically dragged me off of the bird.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kisame asked me.

I nodded slowly, but I guess my face said otherwise, because Kisame patted my back and tried to reassure me. Though, it was no use.

I was as nervous anyone could possibly get. I felt like my world was falling completely down. For example, I was falling into the aphotic zone in the ocean where no living thing can survive, and I was dying, or the Earth was shrinking and suffocating me. I even felt like it was so cold I couldn't move, or I was so hot I couldn't breathe.

"You're crying," Deidara pointed out.

"I-I-I a-a-am?" I tried to speak, but it was hard.

I felt my cheeks, and sure enough, tears were freely falling down without permission. Kisame sighed. Deidara and Kisame tried to cheer me up by whispering reassuring things in my ears before we departed to fulfill our plans.

I went ahead and went along with everything. I didn't want to make any of the Akatsuki members mad, but at the same time, I was doing all of this because if I didn't Leader would kill me.

I was the one who was supposed to show in public and have everyone come after her. To do that, I had to control the people. It was going to take a ton of chakra. I did the ox-hand sign, and I got into position.  
_What's more important to me: Mom, Kakashi, Tsunade, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura, and everyone or the Akatsuki and Itachi, my fiancé?_ I mentally fought, _I don't know! They're all so important to me!_ _Why couldn't they all just get along?!_

_  
_I cried, but I went along with the Akatsuki because it was a job and the Konoha people are probably extremely mad at me at the moment.

_What if I make them madder?!_ I thought, _This is bad, but I can't quit half-way through something I've already started. Even if I go back to Konoha, now that I think about it, I'll be killed. I might as well stick to the Akatsuki's plan._

I jumped out in front of everyone.

"AN AKATSUKI MEMBER!" the Ramen Store Guy exclaimed.

I smirked. No one could tell who I was because of my straw-hat. Someone came at me, and I did my ox-hand sign.

"Everybody FREEZE!" I yelled out loud.

Everyone in the streets stopped moving. I still had freely-falling tears, but I ignored them.

"K-K-Koko-ko-kone?!" Naruto exclaimed while frozen.

I smirked, "Might as well save it, Naruto. The village shall be destroyed...TODAY!"

"You'd destroy the village after what you've been through?" I heard the all-to-familiar voice of Kakashi say.

"Even if I don't destroy the village now and come back, I'd be killed," I explained.

"Got a point, but why? Why would you destroy the village and give somebody else the same pain you've received?" Kakashi asked again.

"SAVE IT! I don't want to hear any of it!" I said, very demonic-like.

I saw everyone squeeze their eyes shut in fear. I saw Deidara's bird flying above where I was.

"Kokonoe! Move!" he said, "I'm going to drop a bomb there!"

I jumped into a tree nearby. It didn't matter where I was or where I moved as long as my hands stayed in the ox-hand-sign.

"Wow! You got everyone in the village FROZE!" Kisame exclaimed and praised to me.

I smiled, but it was a tired smile. Itachi looked at me, but the expression his face and his stare was unreadable. I looked at him, confused, and he looked away. By now, my tears had stopped flowing, several people I knew and didn't know have been killed, and there were fires everywhere. I was getting weaker and weaker each second from my chakra being drained by holding everyone in the village still.

"Hey! Kokonoe! Are you all right? People are starting to move!" I heard Kisame yell at me.

I was breathing heavily, but I nodded, smiling weakly at him. I had my hat down behind my head. It was held around my neck by a string, so it wouldn't fall off that easily.

"SAVE ME!"

"NO! NOT MY BABY! PLEASE! KILL ME INSTEAD! SPARE HIM!"

"NO! DEAR, SPEAK TO MEEE!"

I heard death cries everywhere, and I brought down my hands in exhaustion.

"Kokonoe?!" Deidara yelled at me.

I looked up at him. He took one look at me, and he seemed to understand I couldn't hold on to it any more.

I jumped down to join the battle. Even though I was tired, my adrenalin was keeping me going and this way, I could keep awake and alert.

I saw everyone dying, but I put on an emotionless mask to cover my true emotions and facial expressions. I decided to only kill people I didn't know, if possible.

"Kokonoe! OH! Thank goodness you're alive!" I heard someone yell.

I turned around, with an emotionless stare to see my mother. She seemed like she was going to hug me, but I couldn't be for sure. Because of this, I jumped to the side, dodging her.

She stayed leaned over for a second, but I heard an approving 'hmph!'

"So you knew," she paused, standing up, "That I was not going to hug you."

I put on a famous emotionless-Itachi-stare.

She smiled sinisterly at me, "You sure have grown in many ways, Kokonoe. I'm proud of you. You don't let your emotions get the better of you any more. You even agreed to the Akatsuki's plan to destroy the village even after you experienced that horrible and tragic thing a few years in the past. You knew you would be killed if you didn't participate in this either way, am I right?"

I continued to stare at her, and she laughed like a demon. I sighed, "Are you going to fight me or not?"

I put on a brave act even though I was afraid to kill my mother. I had thought about it before, but I knew I would have to kill my mother after I joined the Akatsuki. I had only thought about this after I had joined, though.

She smirked and got into her stance, "Be prepared. I'm not that easy to kill."

And then, the Mother-and-Daughter fight began.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** I hope you guys enjoy the close ending of this fanfic. 2 more chapters!! Yay! :) This will be the first story I've ever completed on this site. I'm actually really excited. :) Either way, R&R please!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto characters, only my OCs.

* * *

She charged at me with a kunai, and I dodged. She reappeared behind me, and I felt a sharp pain run through my back. I yelped and turned around to come face-to-face with my mother, smirking.

"You're not...my mother," I told her.

"What? Why would you say that?" she asked me, offended.

"For one, even if I left the village," I paused, taking in a painful breath, "you would never attack me or try to kill me for any given reason. Two, you weren't that experienced of a fighter. I haven't been gone long enough for you to have gotten that good at fighting."

She smirked at me, and all of a sudden, in a puff of smoke, she turned into Kakashi.

"I knew you would figure it out," he said.

"Kakashi, huh?" I smiled, rubbing my back, "This ought to get interesting."

"How about a bet?" he questioned.

"What kind?" I asked.

"If you win, I'll tell where the guy that killed your father is at," he said.

I looked up, interested, "And if you win?"

"You take me to the Akatsuki's leader," he said.

"I'm sorry I can't do that no matter how much I want to know where the dude that killed my dad is at," I shook my head.

"Why is that?" he asked, raising his visible eyebrow in question.

"It's against my orders," I stated, "I'm to stay here until the destruction of this place is completed."

"Take me after the destruction, if it succeeds, is completed," he stated.

"You'll die easily against him," I told him.

"I won't be going alone," he said.

"I still refuse," I stated.

"You won't for long," he smirked.

"How will you change my mind?" I smirked.

"Tsunade-sama!" he yelled.

Tsunade came, my mother close behind.

"Mom!" my eyes grew huge.

She was being held still by two ANBU. Her mouth was held shut with what looked like tape with chakra merged with it, her arms were tied with chakra string.

"The only way to free your mother is to defeat me. If I win, and you refuse to our bet, your mom will be killed," Kakashi stated.

I looked at him horror, "What happened to the Kakashi I once I used to know?"

"He's long gone," he replied coldly.

"I never expected this to happen of all things. Not even once did I believe it would come. I really didn't...so why'd it come to this? Will you answer me, please?" I shook my head, trying to hold back tears that threatened to fall again.

"Because you left the village in search of an S-Rank Criminal without orders just to see him because you believed he was your friend. Now tell me, did you find him?" Kakashi questioned sarcastically.

"Yeah, I did," I replied quietly, "And he is my friend! Better yet, he's my fiancé!"

At this, Kakashi's face twisted in confusion, "Since when was _he_ your fiancé?"

"Since long ago," I said quietly, "and I'll accept your challenge."

I looked up into the sky to see Deidara's bird nearby still dropping bombs in random places in town. The explosions were loud, and they had been setting off for awhile. The town was roaring in dancing flames that could be found everywhere you turned. Itachi was still killing off different people in many areas. It seemed the town was almost deserted.

I decided to start off with the first hit. I ran at him, taking my sword off of my back which I rarely used any more.

I slashed down at him, only for my blow to collide with two kunai. He and I jumped back, and he disappeared and reappeared behind me like earlier when he was disguised as my mom.

His hands were in a gun shape, and I knew right away where this was going. I immediately turned around and tried to hit him with my sword. I smiled in satisfaction when I hit him, but it was a clone!

"Not bad. No wonder you were a jounin," Kakashi kind of praised.

"You should of known how good I was! We went on thousands of missions together!" I said to him.

"True," he jumped down from a tree, closing his book. He knew he wouldn't be able to fight with it open.

"Now let's get the real fight started. The bet's still on, by the way," he said.

He ran at me, a kunai ready to hit was held in his hand. I disappeared and let a clone appear behind him. I hid up in a tree where I'd be unseen. My clone fought him for awhile until he hit it and it disappeared. I smiled to myself.

"A clone?" he questioned.

There was a big explosion where my clone was a second ago, and it blew him, Tsunade, the ANBU, and my mom backwards. While the fog still filled the air, I jumped down as quietly as a mouse, and I took out sword. I easily found Kakashi, and I stabbed him in the stomach hesitantly. He coughed up blood on me, and my tears spilled.  
"Sorry, K-K-Kakashi!" I yelled, letting out a big cry of disappointment in myself.

"You won," he said, "You know that cave you and I went to before?"

I nodded, still crying.

"He's in there," he replied, "Sorry I was a jerk earlier. I was ordered to do this. No matter where or who you are, you're still a friend to me. Good luck."

"KAKASHI!" I yelled, throwing myself on him, "DON'T DIE YOU IDIOT!"

"Let's go," Kisame said, trying to pry me away from Kakashi.

"NO!" I said, flailing around in his arms, "KAKASHI!"

I gasped as I felt something hit me on the back of my head, and I eventually began lose consciousness.

* * *

"Where am I?" I questioned anyone.

"On my bird, un," Deidara replied.

"Oh," I yawned.

"How are you feeling?" Kisame asked.

"Like poo," I said bluntly.

"Where did he say the man was?" Itachi asked.

"In this cave Ka-" then it hit me.

Everything that just happened in an unknown amount of time ago came rushing back at me. I sighed and shut my eyes, trying to forget everything.

"Cave, yeah?" Deidara questioned.

I nodded, unable to find words.

"Which?" Kisame asked.

"I don't know. We're near it though. It should be over there," I pointed over to the east quietly.

"Ah, that cave, yeah," Deidara replied, "That's our old hideout."

"Really?" I questioned.

"Yeah. Now that I think about it, I think I remember you and that dude coming here one time," Kisame said.

"I see," I said in amazement.

"What does the guy look like, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"He had a really long tongue, and he reminded me of a snake," I said.

"Orochimaru," Itachi said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"That's his name. He used to be part of the Akatsuki a long time ago."

"Really? Wow! I never knew that," I said, "But wait! If he was part of the group, why isn't he now?"

"Long story, un," Deidara said.

"All right," I sighed, "but it is a good thing he isn't."

"Because you would have killed him?" Kisame questioned.

"Exactly," I said, "And then I would have been killed myself, most likely."

"Here we are, yeah," Deidara said, landing the bird he and I were on.

I jumped off, and I made my way to the cave entrance with caution. There didn't seem to be any traps around. When I walked in, I was in a big room with four doors.

"We're going to half to split up it looks like," Kisame stated, "But if I remember right, each hallway leads to the same place at the end."

"All right," I sighed, "I'll choose this one."

I walked to the last door on the left side and opened it.

"See you at the end," I said to them and walked through the door.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: ** Sorry this chapter is super short. The next chapter is longer than this one, and the next one is the last chapter! I hope you enjoy the chapter. It was fun to write, and there's a big surprise in it! :) Please Read and Rate!! I'd really appreciate it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Naruto characters, only my OCs.

* * *

It was dark inside except for the two torches on either side of the door I just walked in. I grabbed one of them cautiously, and I began my walk down the hallway.

_So far so good,_ I thought.

**BANG!**

I jumped and covered my mouth before I could scream.

**Tap...Tap...Tap...Tap.**

_Footsteps?_ I thought.

"Yes, it does seem that way, Sir," a man said.

"I see," a sly-sounding man replied to the other, "We will just have to scare those four away then. You did say one was a girl, right? Capture her as bait to bring others here."

"May I question why you are scaring the others away then?" the same man asked.

"Because they'll bring even more people here with them when they return. That will then give me even more people to kill, or I could even use them," the sly man answered.

"Ah, clever, Sir," the man said.

_Crap...!_ I yelled in my head.

I quickly did a jutsu, hoping they wouldn't notice, and hid myself on the ceiling while blending in with it. I put the torch back next to the door for later when I come down.

"Did you sense something?" the man asked.

"No," the sly man said, "Why?"

"Ah, I just thought I did," the man said, "Must have been my imaginaton, Sir. Sorry for that misunderstanding."

"It's no problem, Yoshiyuki," the sly man replied.

_Yoshiyuki...? That's my last name. Must be a coincidence,_ I thought, making a mental note of it.

They shut the door, and I got down, tip-toeing quietly over to the torches and grabbing one. I continued on down the hallway, studying everything.

"A door?" I questioned quietly.

I opened it and peered inside.

"It's a lab," I said to myself, "I wonder what they're experimenting?"

I walked in, leaving the door open in case it would lock if I shut it. Though, it was too late because it shut behind me.

I turned around, "Anyone there?"

No reply.

"Guess it was my imagination," I said aloud.

I looked around, checking each and every experiment that they were doing. There weren't any that I understood, sadly. Though, it is understandable considering I'm not a scientist.

I sighed, "Well, I'm done here."

I walked back over to the door, and I tried to open it.

"It's...locked," I said in disbelief.

My heart started to race, and I couldn't breathe.

"Crap..." I said, "Will they come looking for me or not? And to think...I'm claustrophobic!"

I sat down holding the torch, and started to breathe in and out, only concentrating on the breathing. I felt like crying, but I didn't since I knew it wouldn't do any good.

_I'm doomed...I came this far, and I'm going to lose, too! Why did this happen to me?! I killed...Kakashi, and I destroyed my own village! I don't even know if that succeeded! I don't even know if we had permission to come here. I just followed the others, and I trusted them. God...please let the others be all right. Forgive me as well for being a stupid murderer, an S-Rank Criminal, being in the Akatsuki, and for any other stupid stuff I did. Please don't let me die! At least let me avenge my father! PLEASE!_ I yelled mentally. I let the tears spill, and I brought my knees to my chest and just cried.

"Koko-chan, yeah? Are you in here?" I heard someone open the door.

"D-Dei-chan?" I questioned, standing up and wiping my eyes.

"What are you doing in here, un?" he questioned.

"I got locked in," I smiled, "Why are you here?"

"We came looking for you when you weren't at the end, un," he smiled.

"Let's go," I said, walking out with him.

"So why did you go in there, un?" he asked me.

"It looked interesting," I stated, "I got almost caught too. That's the room they were in. I heard an interesting conversation though."

"So? Well, I'll look forward to it when we get back, yeah," he smiled at me, wiping a stray tear from my face, "Were you scared, un?"

"N-N-No! Of course not! How could I have been?!" I bluffed.

Deidara smiled, "Of course, yeah!"

"Kokonoe, where were you?!" Kisame asked me when we got to a big, circular room with one door on the end.

"Locked in a room," I said, embarrassed.

"Locked...in a room?" Itachi asked. He was obviously confused.

"It was locked completely. No way to get out even with chakra," I told them.

"It was Leader's old room, yeah," Deidara said, "That turned into a lab, un."

"Weird," Kisame pointed out, "Well, let's go. We don't have to split up now."

We opened the next door and walked through. It led to another circular room, but this time, it seemed less modern.

It was all gray and stone and the stones were chipped in different areas. There weren't any torches except for the one I was holding.

"I see you all made it," I heard the guy with my last name say from earlier. After he spoke, however, the double-doors behind us slammed shut, "You won't make it out that easily. You now have a choice. Leave, or die by my hands alone!"

"We won't die!" I said, "Now come on out and fight you coward! How can you not even show us your face?!"

"Stubborn, I see," he replied.

I looked over into the far-left corner. He walked out, and mine and Itachi's eyes grew huge, mine even more so.

"D-Dad...?" I stated quietly, "I thought you were dead. Why are you here...?"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Well, here you go guys! This is the last chapter. I'm sorry if it really sucks, but don't worry! There's going to be a sequel to this story, with tons of more surprises! I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I changed a lot in this chapter to make it better. The Quizilla story is quite different in a way, but this one is now the official real one. Don't listen to that one. :P Please R&R! I really enjoy feedback.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Naruto characters! I only own my OCs. :)

* * *

"Dad?" he cocked an eyebrow, "I have no daughter."

I gasped as I looked at him.

_He doesn't remember?! Why?!_ I shouted mentally.

"What are your names? Not that you'll need them any more," my dad asked.

"Why won't we need them?" Kisame asked.

"Because you'll be dead after today. Cherish your last moments respectfully and nicely," my dad said again.

"You should know mine," I rolled my eyes sarcastically, "But it's Yoshiyuki Kokonoe."

"Hmm...Is that so?" My dad said humorously.

"Yeah..." I nodded.

"Interesting. What about you three?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"Not tellin'," Kisame replied.

"You will tell when I order you too!" my dad yelled with rage.

He charged at Kisame with speed of light. It all happened so fast...Kisame refused, my dad charged at him, then Kisame was on the ground! He was **Bloody. And. Not. Moving.**

I gasped in horror and ran over to Kisame.

"Kisame?" I shook his shoulder while my body shook itself.

"Do not touch him!" my dad hissed.

I stood up and let my bangs fall in front of my eyes. I slowly let one eye be revealed and glared at my father. If looks could kill...I will tell you now: my dad would be dead.

"Why the hateful stare?" my dad asked curiously, yet he was saying it with so much humor. I know he was toying with me.

"You..." I held my tongue.

"Me?" he rose an eyebrow.

"Nothing!" I roared at him.

I actually growled. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Deidara with a comforting face. I sighed and gave him a thanking stare.

"Oh?" my dad asked.

"You shut up!" I yelled at him.

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I'm going to go berserk! I charged over to my dad, and he stood his ground where he was. I took out a kunai and I held it at his neck. He did as well, so we both had a kunai at each other's necks.

He pushed me against a wall, but I didn't let my kunai leave its place. He didn't either, of course. He had his free arm and hand, which was his left arm and hand, at the side of my head, and his right leg was around my legs. Therefore, I was trapped.

"You listen," he said coldly, yet he said it calmly all the same, "You will obey me. You are going to die here now. You will die by my hands alone. Have any last words? Speak them now."

"You got it all wrong..." I chuckled evilly.

"How so?" he asked.

"Because I'm not the one that's going to die tonight," I paused, "You are."

I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine in one quick movement, and I then did the ox hand sign quickly.

He stood back up and attempted to stab me, but guess what? I stopped it.

"Stop in your tracks!" I yelled.

He froze.

"What the...?" he asked confused, "What did you do to me?!"

"I froze you. Can't you tell?" I asked him.

"I meant: how," he glared at me.

If looks could kill, I would be dead. I swear. I see where I got my glaring-genes from.

"It's a family trait. You should know about it," I told him.

"I see," he stated, "but I don't have any past memories from before I came here. I don't remember."

"He erased them didn't he?" I asked coldly.

"Who else do you think would do it, you little bitch?!" he yelled, "Now un-freeze me so I can kick your ass!"

"You shut up!" I yelled hesitantly.

I couldn't do what I had said. There's no way I could kill my dad. I already killed Kakashi, I think, but there's no way I could kill my father. I watched him die once by another's hands, and I could barely stand that. How could I stand watching him die by my own?

He opened his mouth and attempted speak, but he couldn't. He stopped and glared even more at me.

"I'm sorry, Father," I said as a tear fell down my cheek without permission, "I can't kill you."

I un-did the ox hand sign.

He began to laugh evilly, "You don't have it in you, huh?"

I sunk to my knees and cried softly and shook my head, "How in the world could I kill my own Father for crying out loud?! That's just wrong."

"How many times do I have to say this?" my dad sighed, "I'm not your father. As proof of this matter, I'll do the one thing a good Father wouldn't do. I'll kill you."

He chuckled and lunged at me, and I closed my eyes. Nothing hit me. I opened my eyes slowly and they quickly rose in horror.

"Itachi?!" I exclaimed.

He had jumped in front of me to guard me! He fell on his side and held his stomach. It completely went through him. My dad's sword did. I stared in horror as my so-called dad cackled sinisterly. I felt the tears begin to fall once again, but this time they were unstoppable.

"ITACHI!" I screamed and ended it with a big cry.

"I...love you," he said as he passed on, his face covered in pain, "Kokonoe."

Before he died right before me, I kissed him sweetly on the lips while the tears kept falling.

"I love you too," I said to him as he took his last breath.

He smiled at me as he passed away. **He. Smiled.**

I smiled back, but I began to cry even harder. I felt all my feelings turn into rage as I stood up. I looked up at him with the most evil glare I had ever given anyone.

I laughed evilly, "I guess I'm not a very good daughter."

"What was that?" he asked me sarcastically, "A challenge?"

"No fucking duh!" I exploded at him, "You killed my fiancé!"

"So what?" he asked.

I growled, "You little..."

I charged at him, grabbing my sword from my back and unleashing it.

"Yoshi-chan! Be careful!" Deidara warned me, "Don't be so reckless!"

"I know!" I yelled back.

I went to slash at him, but he guarded and counter-slashed at me. This went on for awhile. We slashed, lunged, and stabbed at each other, but it was only to be guarded by the opponent.

"Yoshiyuki!" I heard someone yell.

My dad and I both stopped in our places and looked up at the owner of the voice.

"Orochimaru-kun, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Ah...Deidara-kun. Long time no see," Orochimaru said to Deidara.

"You're...the snake guy that I thought killed my father!" I gasped.

"Oh?" Orochimaru asked, "And you are?"

"Yoshiyuki Kokonoe," I replied, "You won't need that information though."

"And why's that?" he asked amused by my actions.

"Because you won't be alive long enough to need it," I said bluntly, "Deidara and I are going to kick your ass!"

"I see," Orochimaru said, "I'd like to see you try. How about one on one?"

"Sure," I stated, "Deidara you take care of him. I'm going to go after my dad."

"Okay, un. Be careful!" Deidara wished me.

"Yes, sir! You do the same!" I smiled at me and gave him a quick hug.

"Thanks for always being there for me, Dei-kun," I whispered to him, "If I don't live in this battle...I want you to know you were my best friend. I'll always love you. I'm sorry for before."

"Yoshi-chan, yeah? Do you mean it?" Deidara asked.

I nodded.

Deidara smiled and broke the embrace, "And I'll always love you."

"Are we going to fight or not?" my dad taunted, "Let's get this show on the road!"

Deidara and I broke away from each other to begin the fight. I lunged at my dad with my sword, only to have him guard himself and lunge after me.

"Freeze!" I yelled at him while doing the ox hand sign.

He froze in place, and I lunged at him again. I stabbed him and it right threw him and out the other side. I saw blood squirt out his stomach, back, and from his mouth. Some blood even oozed out from his eyes, nose, and ears. I gasped and held back a sob.

"I'll always love you...Kokonoe. I remember you now. Sorry about killing--" he coughed up blood and didn't speak another word.

I let the tears fall once again, but I heard an explosion and turned around quickly. Deidara was standing there smiling. I guess he really enjoyed the explosion, his art.

"Huh?" I questioned.

"He's dead, yeah," Deidara spoke.

"I see," I giggled nervously.

"Let's get out of here, yeah?" Deidara asked me.

"Fine," I smiled at him and followed him out.

We got on his bird, and we began our flight back to the hideout with a lot of news to report to the Leader, a lot of news!

"I'm kind of glad that's over with...but what about Konoha?" I asked him.

"Leader had us abort the mission to kill Orochimaru, yeah. I guess he was the one who actually wrote the note for that guy to drop, un. That guy was supposed to leak out our info, yeah" he stated, "Though, we changed hideouts. Konoha doesn't know where it is any more, yeah."

"I see...it was a set up," I nodded.

"I guess, un," Deidara nodded.

I really, really miss everyone: _Itachi, Kakashi, my dad, Kisame, and everyone else,_ I thought, _But definitely not that scumbag, Orochimaru. I hope he's miserable._

"You know what, Dei-chan?" I asked him.

"What, un?" Deidara asked curiously.

"I never expected any of this to happen on my journey. I originally set off to find Itachi and stay with him. That did happen, but I met you and became an Akatsuki member in the process. I went from a good guy to a bad guy, fell in love, attempted to destroy my village I was once loyal too, killed my best friend, saw another best friend die, killed my father, and I saw the man who I thought killed my father and killed my father instead. What a journey, right?" I asked him.

"Hmmm...Definitely sounds like it," Deidara replied.

I smiled and giggled at his expression, "All and all...it was worth it. I'm happy I made my decision to leave my village. I made tons of great friends."


End file.
